A Day in the Lab
by E350
Summary: Marooned in Jimmy's lab due to a rain storm, the Nicktoons decide to play a game with Jimmy's latest invention. Unfortunately, it's not exactly safe. Rated for some humour. Mild references to SB/SC, Danny/Sam and Jimmy/Cindy.
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me if this is a terrible opening. It's really, really hot tonight.

This is recycling an idea from my Halloween oneshots, but it's going to play out differently, so if you read the 'shot the question, don't worry - you haven't been spoilt.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day In The Lab<strong>

_By E350_

**Chapter One**

_Run._

_Don't stop – not even for a second. They're after you. If they catch you, they'll bring you to him – the Man in the White Suit._

_They might not be competent – what can you expect from hired goons? – but they're persistent, and you're wounded. Badly._

_Duck into an alleyway. Jump onto a fire-escape. Climb as high as you can, and climb into an empty office. The lights are out, and the shadows are dark, but it doesn't matter – you can still see. And they can't see you._

_Hunker down – wait for the 'police' to pass. Maybe tonight, you might sleep._

_Tomorrow, you will find him._

* * *

><p>To put it mildly, it was raining.<p>

Rain bucketed down across the city of Retroville, the sound of thunder crackling overhead. No one dared to venture outside – they stayed inside, huddled wherever they could keep warm.

Unfortunately, this was the day Jimmy had promised to take the Nicktoons to Retroland.

Jimmy, Danny, Spongebob and Timmy sat in the main room of Jimmy's lab, watching the weather report. The weatherman was standing in front of a map of the state, looking grim.

"…weather stations have announced that massive storms are expected to continue for the rest of the week," he announced, "If this is the case, any plans you may have had for the foreseeable future to visit any amusement parks have been completely wrecked."

He immediately brightened up.

"And now back to Brad, with the latest on that devastating-"

Jimmy turned off the TV.

"Well, that sucks," groaned Danny, "What do we do now?"

"We could play a board game!" suggested Spongebob.

"Board games are _boring_," scoffed Timmy, "It's the twenty-first century! We have _video_ games now!"

"We could just watch TV," shrugged Danny.

"It's eleven," reminded Timmy, "All that's on now are soaps and talk shows."

"Guys," Spongebob interrupted, "Jimmy's smiling."

Jimmy was glancing at a machine under a sheet in the corner, a wide grin on his face. It looked like he'd just had an idea.

"Guys," he said, "You see that over there?"

"Uh…yeah," Danny nodded, warily, "What is it."

Jimmy's grin widened even further. Timmy gulped.

"It's my latest invention…"

* * *

><p>Jimmy had set up his invention on a table in the lab. It looked like a water cooler, complete with six foam cups.<p>

The four Nicktoons were no longer alone. Jimmy had brought Carl down into the lab, and Tucker and Sandy had turned up not long after. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof floated above them.

"…are you sure we can't still go to Retroland?" asked Tucker, "I mean, I don't mind getting wet."

Jimmy ignored him.

"I've invented a little game," he said, "There are six of you, six cups and six serum mixtures inside the machine. I call it the Neutronic Tonic Holder."

"Okay," nodded Spongebob, "What do we do?"

"One of the mixtures is just purple flurp," explained Jimmy, "The others are serums I mixed a few nights ago and never tested. Whoever gets the flurp wins."

"…so you're using us as test subjects and disguising it as a game," deadpanned Timmy.

"You're absolutely right, Turner!" nodded Jimmy, brightly.

He turned to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Now, you guys…you know what I told you, right?"

Wanda nodded.

"What did you tell us?" asked Cosmo.

Wanda grabbed his arm and they poofed away.

"What was that?" asked Danny.

"It's a secret thing," replied Timmy, quickly.

Danny nodded, but looked unconvinced.

"So," said Sandy, "Who's up first?"

"That, my friend, is up to VOX to decide," replied Jimmy, pointing to the giant screen.

VOX was flipping through words on the screen – the names of the group. Eventually, it settled on one…

* * *

><p>Yay! Tucker's in this! :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As you might be able to tell, this isn't as serious as the other ones. :)

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** No, but good guess. :) Thanks for reading!

**Gokiburi Prince:** Good times, good times. :D [/Cosmo] Thanks for the review!

**SOLmaster:** Yep, Jimmy's in mad scientist mode today. :P And we'll see about the mystery person. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yeah, Jimmy's idea of fun isn't exactly all-inclusive. :P Thanks very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

…Tucker.

The techno-geek gulped as all eyes fell on him.

"Uh…I demand a recount?" he gulped.

"Sorry, you don't get one," grinned Jimmy, filling a cup with the Tonic Holder, "Bottoms up!"

Tucker looked into the cup. It was a bubbling, purple mixture. He grinned.

"Ha!" he grinned, "Joke's on you! This is just flurp!"

He swilled the cup.

"No, I used food colouring on the mixtures so you couldn't tell which was which," replied Jimmy, matter-of-factly.

Tucker gulped and spat the rest of the potion out.

"Aw_ man_," he exclaimed, "What did I just drink?"

"I have no idea," replied Jimmy.

Tucker groaned.

"Why did I agree to doing thish…thish…ugh, hui thouu…"

His voice became slurred and muffled as his tongue literally stopped moving.

Jimmy clicked his fingers.

"Tongue Paralyser!" he grinned, "Immobilises your tongue for about half-an-hour. I was gonna use it on Cindy on the next show-and-tell."

Tucker gurgled a muffled complaint.

"Well," nodded Danny, impressed, "You shut him up."

Tucker shot his friend a death glare as the rest of the group began to laugh.

"I yaeh i gahm," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Turner sat on the couch, watching a show about pencil sharpening. It was just reaching a fascinating moment when the station went to an ad break.<p>

A man in a white suit was now on screen, standing against a black background.

"_People of Dimmsdale._"

"Hey," exclaimed Mr. Turner, "Nice suit!"

"_You don't know me, but I know you,_" the man continued, _"And I am working on creating a brighter future – for you, for me, for all humans._ _You can help me achieve this dream."_

"I hope we don't have to pay them," said Mrs. Turner.

"_There will come a time when I need assistance,"_ said the man, _"Until then – forget you saw me."_

He tipped his hat, and the ad ended.

Mrs. Turner blinked.

"Honey," she asked, "Why did the TV black out for thirty seconds?"

"We should probably fix that," nodded Mr. Turner.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're up, Carl," said Danny, looking at the screen.<p>

Carl stared nervously at the machine as Jimmy poured the second potion.

"I don't know, Jim," he gulped, "I think I'm allergic to this."

"C'mon, Carl, you don't even know what it is," snapped Jimmy, passing him the foam cup, "It'll only last half-an-hour, an hour tops."

Carl turned to Timmy, who was sitting next to him.

"Can you hold my hand?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh," sighed Carl.

He grabbed the cup and quickly downed it, holding his nose as he did.

"That tasted bad," he said.

"So it's not flurp?" asked Spongebob.

Carl looked at Spongebob.

There was a brief pause.

"_No!"_ yelled Carl at last, as he burst into tears, _"It's not! It's one of his horrible potions!"_

He fell off his chair and started rolling on the floor, sobbing.

"…what was that?" demanded Danny.

"It amplifies your emotions," replied Jimmy, "Carl's upset because he got the potion, therefore the potion makes him feel worse, which leads to him blubbering on the floor."

Jimmy got up and walked over to Carl.

"Hey, Carl," he said, handing him a five dollar note, "Here's five bucks. Go buy something at the Candy Bar."

Carl immediately stopped crying, grabbed the five and skipped merrily out of the lab.

"So this is what you do with your time, huh?" quizzed Danny.

"Pretty much," nodded Jimmy.

* * *

><p>Why does Carl suffer so?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

More wackiness ensues!

Review replies;

**OddAuthor:** Well, you're about to find out. XD Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Let's be fair - it's kind of true. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** It's almost as if he's up to something, isn't it? =P Thanks for the review!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yeah, Carl's bit was my favourite to write. :) Thanks very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Daylight. You're rested. Time to go._

_They're gone – you can move out. It's raining heavily – stick to cover, run open areas. Take less busy streets – you cannot attract attention._

_Check the time – three o'clock. The Man's already making his broadcasts. You're too late to stop that, but you can still warn the enemy. Then you might have a ghost of a chance._

_You stop, exhausted. The Man in the White Suit really got the drop on you when he came for you – you'd never seen anyone so harsh on the attack. He's a lot more powerful then he looks._

_You need help to stop him. You need Jimmy Neutron._

* * *

><p>Spongebob gulped as his name came up on screen.<p>

"Well, your number's up, Spongebob," deadpanned Timmy, "Nice knowing you."

"But I'm not ready!" exclaimed Spongebob, as Jimmy put the third cup in front of him.

"Just do it quickly, Spongebob," advised Jimmy, "Like taking off a bandaid."

Spongebob grabbed the cup, downed the potion and shuddered.

"…well," he said, "That wasn't so ba-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he was literally transformed into stone.

Sandy stood up and ran over to him.

"What the heck did you do…" she began to yell.

"Ah," grinned Jimmy, "Petrification Solution. Glad that works, it took me an age to get the mix right."

"You turned him into stone!" snapped Sandy.

"Yes, yes I did," nodded Jimmy, "But it'll wear off in about half-an-hour, and he'll be fine."

"And if he ain't…"

"But he will," cut off Jimmy, "Now, who's next?"

* * *

><p>"You arranged it, Mr. Masters?"<p>

"_I certainly did. Town Hall, early Wednesday afternoon. I've arranged all the major news outlets to be there."_

"And my cover?"

"_You're a scientist, and you're about to show them something revolutionary._"

"That will get attention, good work Mr. Masters."

"_It won't get everyone. I couldn't get some people – I mean, what do we do about the rest of the world?"_

"Leave that to the Professor."

"_I wouldn't leave my cat to the Professor._"

"Yes, but he's under my eye, and he's been informed that if he fails, he will…suffer."

"_If he does, I want to watch."_

"That can be arranged, Mr. Masters. Good day to you, my good sir."

* * *

><p>"Hey, look," grinned Jimmy, raising his brow, "<em>Timmy Turner<em>. Who'd have thought?"

Timmy buried his head in his hands.

"Well, this reeks," he groaned, taking his cup.

He took a long sip, grimacing as he tasted the potion.

"This ain't flurp," he retched as he put down the cup.

"What's it taste like?" asked Danny.

"It tastes like de kolf einde van een mangoest…" he began.

He paused.

"_Onzin._"

"Is that German or something?" quizzed Danny.

"Dutch," replied Jimmy, "I made a potion that translated words into either French, Dutch or Lithuanian. It's the Neutronic Babelfish."

"So he's speaking perfect Dutch?" asked Sandy.

"…give or take," nodded Jimmy, hesitantly.

"Ik zal u voor deze, Nerdtron. Dat beloof ik," growled Timmy.

VOX began to pick again.

"Down to you and me, Fenton," noted Sandy.

"May the luckiest one win, Cheeks," nodded Danny.

"Je bent zowel lot tart, jongens," said Timmy.

The screen stopped shifting.

Sandy's name was up.

"Ah, dagnabbit," cursed Sandy.

"Wat heb ik je gezegd?"

Jimmy filled up a cup and passed it to her.

"Drink up!" he grinned, crossing his arms.

Sandy furrowed her brow and took a gulp.

"Crud," she said as she put it down, "That don't taste like…like…"

She drew off as her arm start to drip onto the floor.

"Neutron, you…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as she melted, landing in a puddle on the lab floor. All that remained recognisable were her eyes, which were passing Jimmy a death-glare.

Danny grinned as he grabbed the last cup and filled it up, taking a swig of the Purple Flurp inside. Meanwhile, Timmy and Tucker were looking at the puddle.

"What was that?" asked Tucker, his tongue finally freeing up.

Jimmy shrugged.

"I had it in the back of the closet," he shrugged, "To be honest, I had no idea what it would do."

"Alpha

Je bent een compleet drol, Neutron."

"Thanks, Timmy," grinned Jimmy.

At that moment, there was a poof upstairs, and Jimmy grinned.

"Okay, guys, the holograms are back!" he grinned, "Timmy can wish you back to normal and…"

He shrugged.

"…well, you'll see," he teased.

* * *

><p>This was done randomly, with a dice. Danny still won again. He's lucky like that.<p>

One more chapter left, but it's gonna be important. You'll see. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the last chapter.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** No, but he's all they've got. ^^ Thanks for reading!

**SOLmaster:** V-Man's too awesome to leave out. =P Yeah, I think Timmy's was my favourite. Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant: **Don't worry, the next one is longer. _Much_ longer. Thanks for the review!

**OddAuthor:** Yeah, Sandy and Spongebob really pick the short straws there. XP Thanks very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

In the event, it took ten minutes to get everyone back to normal, as they needed to use an internet translator to translate Timmy's wish. It didn't help that the translator thought he was saying 'I wish this we to normal was.'

Eventually, they emerged from the lab into Jimmy's backyard, running the distance to the back door to keep out of the rain.

"Okay, Jimmy, Timmy," said Danny as they headed for the stairs, "What's going on?"

"You'll see," grinned Jimmy, raising an eyebrow.

They reached the door to Jimmy's room.

Slowly, he opened the door.

Danny and Spongebob's jaws dropped.

The room was decorated with balloons and streamers, and Jimmy's bed had magically turned into a table with a cake on it. Patrick, Sam, Dani and Jazz were there, grinning.

"Surprise!" yelled Dani.

"…what," said Danny, flatly.

"Come on, genius," replied Timmy, crossing his arms, "What day is it?"

Danny blinked.

"…Monday?"

"It's our anniversary, remember?" exclaimed Jimmy.

Cosmo looked at Wanda, shocked.

"It is? Oh no, I totally forgot! How did this happen?" he exclaimed.

"…not, not _our_ anniversary," deadpanned Wanda.

"Today was the day we first met," realised Spongebob, "Timmy thought I was a cheese!"

Sam smirked. Timmy shot her a glare.

"Wow, it's been this long, huh?" mused Sandy, "Seems almost like yesterday that you guys started the whole Nicktoon thing."

"What's this 'you guys' you're talking about?" demanded Jimmy.

He walked into the centre of the room and stood on the table, being careful not to stand on the table.

"We didn't just invite you guys to help set up or distract people," he said, "You guys help us fight evil, right?"

"We do?" quizzed Patrick.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're just as much Nicktoons as I am," he continued, "We're all a team, a band of brothers…"

Wanda glared.

"…and sisters," nodded Jimmy, quickly, "Point is, we stick together. And…wait, where are Carl and Sheen?"

He heard a knock at the front door.

"That'll be them," shrugged Timmy.

"I'll get it," said Jimmy, as he headed for the door.

_Finally. You've found him._

Jimmy strode down the stairs, whistling to himself.

_You just have to stay…focused…long enough…_

He approached the door and opened it.

…_hold on…you can…_

Jimmy blinked, jaw dropped, as he looked at the half-rusted and heavily damaged robot on his porch. It was humanoid in shape, and largely blue from what remained of the paintwork.

It was also very heavily damaged, and looked like it was shutting down.

He turned around a called upstairs.

"_Guys! We have a problem!"_

* * *

><p>The Man in the White Suit looked in the mirror as he adjusted his tie.<p>

"There will come a time," he said to himself, _"_Until then – forget you saw me."

He chuckled to himself as he finished fixing the tie.

"The time has come," he whispered, "For me to call on your favour."

He sneered.

"_Submit._"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>I Don't Like The Sound Of That...<p>

I'll admit, there wasn't much too this one. Initally, I had a bigger plan, but I postponed it for a while for a few reasons, mainly because the initial idea was a bit dark (Calamitous goes back in time and starts a nuclear war, anyone? =P) and I wanted to save the dark for the one I'm writing next.

And the next one will be significantly darker. Not 'End Times Everyone Dies Lulz' dark, rather 'much more at stake' dark. Hopefully, that's not too much of a problem.

Thanks for following this runt of a fic, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
